Twigwarts
by hyperprepsam
Summary: *Pre- Breaking Dawn* Bella Vs. Ginny What happens when the pack AND the Cullens come to Hogwarts?
1. Introduction

**Okay, so here is the first chapter of the first, that I know of, Bella vs. Ginny battle. I'm a girl that just got tired of reading all the Edward vs. Harry fics and watching the videos on youtube. So, yeah, my choices were a youtube video or a fanfic. Since I don't know how to create a video and i cannot visualize it I decided on the fanfic. Another thing, I plan on continuing this but i need someone to beta it. **

**WARNING: I may have made some mistakes on pairings, please tell me so I can fix it. I didn't have my books with me when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charecters except Katie and Aaron. I do own the situation though.**

* * *

Background

Twilight

It's been 25 years since Edward changed Bella; Jacob still hasn't gotten over her, or given up hope. He even went as far as to renew the treaty so he could see Bella on a more regular basis, without the order to kill her. All this proves is that Jacob still wants Bella even though she is, in his words, "a cold, heartless, blood-sucking leach who smells horrible." Claire is 27, Kim is in her late 30's, and Emily is in her early 40's, but the pack still looks 18.

Harry Potter

After destroying Voldemort two years ago repairs to the school have been made and people are done mourning and settling their lives back down. Harry, Hermione and Ron have been reaccepted to Hogwarts to finish the 7th year they never had. Ginny and the rest of their school-mates are also returning, to find a few surprises.

The first is that Dumbledore never died, **(A/N and in my story is not gay) **he just needed to get away so that Voldemort would make his move on Harry. He had simply Dissapparated and replaced himself with a duplicate during the blinding green flash of the killing curse.

The second was that so many of the students from the Slytherin house had been detained in various youth correction facilities that there were not enough students to make up a house. Instead of the four normal houses there were going to be five houses. A pack of werewolves and a coven of vampires from America were coming. . . .

Ginny's POV

I was more surprised and glad than anyone except Harry, Hermione and Ron that Dumbledore was alive. All students were surprised to only see three house tables in the great hall. Although there was no table, oddly enough, the other three were in their normal places. The doors opened and the largest crowd of first years ever shyly stumbled through. Dumbledore stood and addressed the entire room. "Welcome First-years and welcome back all returning students. We have a plethora of newcomers this year, since the school has been closed, so let the sorting begin!"

The sorting hat was brought out and set on the stool. The big hat yawned and burst into song.

"There are only three houses this year

Because Slytherin was so bad

But fear not

For many more surprises

Are to be had

But before the fun begins

Our first years we must sort

Whether friend, foe or cohort

There are the shy

The smart

And of course the brave at heart

That put me on and had their stories told

So put me on before we all get old!"

Then the sorting began.

When it was over Dumbledore stood up. "This year witches and wizards will not be the only magical creatures attending Hogwarts. A coven of very different vampires and a pack of very different werewolves will also roam these hallowed halls." A roar of protest broke out throughout the room. "Silence," called Dumbledore, "the vampires are unlike any here in England, they are not only American but they are, as they say, 'vegetarians'; they do not suck the blood of human, but animals. Also, as an extra note, be sure to follow one on a sunny day and you'll find a curious thing happens when they step in the sun."

"What about the werewolves? Aren't they dangerous?" cried a 6th year from the Ravenclaw table.

"No, no, no, the werewolves are here to protect the student body from the vampires. They are more like animagus wizards. They can shift at any time not just at full moons, plus they have full control of themselves when they do shift. They are the only thing in this entire school besides a handful of spells that can harm them. Now, calm down and let's introduce our guests." He clapped his hands and at the same time two shorter tables appeared where the Slytherin table was and the doors to the great hall opened. I glanced over at Luna; she was digging in her bag for something. She just missed the two biggest head wolves. The biggest was black and the second biggest was reddish-brown and extremely shaggy. They all started shaking and transformed. Behind them were eight pale, graceful, beautiful creatures that must be the vampires.

Bella's POV

The pack led the way, but Seth hung back. He and Edward were chatting away happily like two friends who haven't seen each other in a while. Of course that's exactly what they were. Lots of things had changed since we left Forks and last saw the pack. Apparently, we had triggered the werewolf gene in two of the other girls of the tribe before we left because right in the middle were to light grey wolves that we had never met. The second was that our own coven had grown, besides the addition of me. About 23 years ago Rosalie had been hunting with Alice when they came across an abused boy. He was in bad shape; near death even. He was about fourteen or fifteen and had been kidnapped around three months before. So Alice and Rosalie brought him back to the house. Carlisle tried to save him but it wasn't working so Rosalie bit him. After the process had ended Rosalie and Emmett practically adopted him. That was the first addition. The second was found by Jasper about 15 years ago. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were hunting, and jasper suddenly stopped. We didn't know what was going on, he was doubled over in pain and yelling at us to find whoever was in pain. We searched over the area until we found this little girl. She was huddled in the corner of a tent. She had been shot in the leg and in the shoulder. Her parents and older brothers were lying outside the tent, dead. Someone had shot the family execution style, but somehow this little girl, who was only about three, had survived the brutal attack. We brought her over to Jasper, who calmed her immediately. Carlisle was able to save her. She came to live with us and over time she fell in love with our family, especially Alice and Jasper. When she was the same age as Aaron, the boy that Rosalie found, they gave her the choice of becoming a vampire or staying human. She immediately accepted the offer. Just like they did with me, Carlisle hit her with morphine and Alice bit her. I thought I heard Edward and Seth talking about the new additions. It was amazing how easily they picked their friendship back up.

While I was preoccupied with what my husband and his friend were talking about a small hand found its way into my grasp. It was Katie, the girl jasper found. I looked at her and it was amazing how much she looked like her adoptive mother. Alice bounced her way over to Katie's other side and took her other hand. I took another look at Katie and figured out why these two gestures of love had occurred she was terrified. She had never seen the pack before and we were currently surrounded by hundreds of young witches and wizards, some of whom could kill anyone of us on the spot with the right spell. Suddenly, the pack stopped. The headmaster had raised his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or should I say, Hogwarts School for Magical Creatures. May I ask each one of you to come up and introduce yourself to the school? Oh, and please tell us which year you are or what you plan to teach."

He sat down; Sam and Jacob changed. I did everything in my power to stifle a gasp, but it did not work. Jacob looked like he was in bad shape. I'd never seen him in such bad shape, the undersides of his eyes were dark and his hair seemed thin. I fought against my human instinct to give him a hug. I didn't notice anything but him while the pack introduced themselves, until Emily took the stand.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife. I'm not a werewolf but I will be teaching werewolf appreciation and I will be co-teaching Mythical and Magical in America." She paused and gestured towards Kim. "This is Kim, Embry's wife. She will be teaching American Literature," Pausing again she gestured to the other human. "and this is Claire, Quil's Fiancé', she will be teaching Quileute Stories: a View into American Heritage."

Then Carlisle stepped up, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I will be teaching Modern Muggle Health and I will be working in the infirmary." I distinctly heard quite a few gasps from the audience.

The rest of the family stood up and introduced themselves. Esme earned a few gasps when she said she was also co-teaching Mythical and Magical in America. So did Aaron and Katie when they told who their parents were. When it came my turn I stood. "My name is Bella; I'm Edward's wife and I will be a seventh year." I was the last member of our coven to speak. Jasper felt the crowd getting anxious so he sent out waves of calm. The headmaster stood again and showed us where to sit. Then he clapped his hands and all other tables beside ours filled with food.

* * *

**I thought of something else, I'm getting a bit of writers block, so if anyone has any ideas, Fire away.**


	2. Explinations and Schedules

**A/N: Since I started this before Breaking Dawn I'm going to stay on the same path and not have Renesmee or Bella's power, but I want to keep some of the things the same, like how the pack has two Alphas.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

I knew the bloodsuckers we're coming too and that Bella was one of them but I was still shocked to see her that pale and without the familiar blush that would've filled her cheeks had she been human. I could only imagine how I looked to her eyes, no that they were so much more powerful. I hadn't taken her change to well; Bella and her leech left the day after the wedding and didn't return. The coven had covered their disappearances with a carefully planned story about the two person plane they were flying in crashing over the Atlantic Ocean. I knew better. I let myself grow weak, Sam finally ordered me to come back to the reservation, and I had no choice but to obey. Even though I was ordered back I'd taken my sweet time, stopping for hours at a time to rest and relax.

Time passed slowly and a fight happened between Sam and me. I enforced my role as the true Alpha. More time passed and Sam and I came to an agreement and our individual packs, (Seth and Leah had joined mine) were always disconnected. With the joint packs new discoveries were made. The alphas could communicate between themselves without the other members knowing and each alpha could communicate to their individual pack and the other pack, though, Sam cannot enforce a rule on my pack and I cannot enforce a rule on his.

Seeing her here, cold and lifeless still didn't make me love her any less. The only surprises were the two teenagers in the pack.

"Hi, I'm Katie," said the short bubbly one that reminded me a lot of Alice, "my adopted parents are Jasper and Alice. I'll be a fourth year. I'm so excited to meet all of you." I couldn't help but think that the bloodsuckers made the right choice when it came to who adopted that girl.

"Hey, I'm Aaron. I'm going to be a fourth year too. Oh, and my adopted parents are Rosalie and Emmett," said the boy.

_He looks Emo, _thought Jasmine, one of the twins, who were new to the pack.

I growled at her under my breath, _No one is to insult any of the Cullen's. Understand?_ I informed them, my thoughts thick with the power of the Alpha.

_He's right_ thought Sam double enforcing the new rule.

The introductions ended with Bella; then we were dismissed.

Bella's POV

The packed sauntered off towards their common room, which Edward told me, used to be a house called Slytherin while my family walked to the forest. The school had made many preparations both for our coven and the pack. A house much like the house in Forks was built just inside the boundary of the forest, which was forbidden to the students of the school. Katie made it to the front room of the house before jumping up and down and singing her happy song. Jasper laughed and picked her up, which even though she was 13 was not unusual.

"Do we have magic?" asked Aaron suddenly.

"I don't think so, besides the special abilities each one of us possesses," answered Carlisle.

Jasper put Katie down, "So what do we do while they're learning magic?" she asked.

"We catch up by learning things they learned in their first years," said Rosalie.

"Yes, but you'll also go to classes that match your selective powers, if you have them. For example, Alice will go to the Divination class. However, those that don't have powers will pick up more electives such as Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. In fact, here are you're schedules now." As Carlisle finished, a brown Pigmy Owl swooped through the window with several notes tied to its leg.

I looked down at my schedule. First block was Care of Magical Creatures, Second was Divination, I caught Alice's smile through my peripheral vision. She had been so completely happy when I had my first vision. It was about a month before we found Aaron; I had been meditating, trying to totally calm my body. It felt almost like I was asleep. That's when I saw something, much like I would see a dream. I saw a boy abandoned in the forest, he was bleeding and near death. I asked Alice about it, but we didn't think anything about it at first. When Alice and Rosalie found him we knew I had a version of seeing into the future. My third block was Transfiguration, for my shape shifting power. It was hard to control sometimes; it was all with my mood. The things that were affected wasn't just myself, it was the things and people around me too. My fourth and final block was Potions.


End file.
